Ghosts of the Past
by Angelgirl3
Summary: This is the sequel to "A Different Kind". Please read that before you read this. People from both Janet's and Tyr's past come back to haunt them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:** Andromeda is not mine and neither are any of the characters except for Janet.

**Authors Note: **This is the sequel to "A Different Kind". I think you'll have to read that if you want to read this. Sorry it took so long to get this up but my computer went bonkers and deleted the chapter. Grrr... ;-)

Ghosts of the Past

by

Angelgirl

Tyr moved through the woods following a figure he couldn't quite make out. He caught up with the figure and recognised it as Janet. "Janet." he said. The figure turned, her face was a mixture of confusion, anger and hurt. "Why didn't you tell me about her?" she said coldly and nodded at something behind him.

Tyr turned and saw a face he recognised. "Freya!"

The blonde woman stared at him, anger and hate burning in her eyes. "You abandoned me and our unborn child!" Tyr remembered Guidarain's words to him. "...All who will seek revenge on you!" _'So this is her revenge,'_ he thought. _'turning Janet against me.'_

But that wasn't all Freya had on her mind as she pulled a gun she had been hiding and shot him. The last thing Tyr saw was Janet's cold unforgiving face.

Tyr awoke with a jolt. He looked around and saw that he was on the Andomeda. Tyr shook his head, trying to forget the dream he had just had but he couldn't. It had been far too real. _'It's only a dream,'_ he thought. _'Dreams don't mean anything.'_ But he had been having similar dreams the last few weeks. He looked at the clock. His shift was in two hours. He knew he wouldn't get anymore sleep. He decided to start the day early, very early.

********************

Janet sat up, breathing heavily. "Oh God!" she said. She had just had another nightmare. They had been disturbing her for many weeks, she had avoided Tyr because she didn't want to talk about them, she knew he would notice she was a little out of sorts. The dreams were all memories from her life before Andromeda. This one she had just woken from was the Magog attack on Maceak, the village she had grown up in. She lay down trying to forget that day.

********************

Janet sat in the Officers Mess finishing off the small breakfast she had when Dylan entered. He looked around the room and couldn't help sighing. It looked so empty. Janet loked at him. "Hello Dylan."

"Hello Janet." he replied as he ordered his breakfast from on of the auto-chefs.

"You OK?" Janet asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Dylan said as he sat opposite her.

"I'm fine. Didn't sleep well that's all. You don't look very happy."

"I was just thinking. The Mess looks so empty compared to-"

"300 years ago."

It always annoyed Dylan when Janet finished someone's sentence. "Yes. Well. I-"

"You must really miss your time, family and friends."

Dylan stared at Janet. She had sounded genuinely sory for him. "Yes. I do but I'm going to try and bring some of the old days back."

"I know... but you can't bring back the people you knew and love," Janet sighed, then shook her head. "I'm sorry.. um anyway speaking of bringing back the 'old days', as you call them, who's our next victim?"

"Portchia."

Janet's eyes widened. "What?" Dylan asked.

"I have some very bad memories of that place. They _hate_ Nietzscheans and-"

"Well. We're going to have to fix that. If they want to be part of the Commonwealth they are going to have to learn, at the very least, to tolerate your people."

"Tell me when they do. Then I might risk a visit but for now I'm not setting foot on that planet."

"Janet you signed on to this mission and-"

"I know, I know. Look Dylan, I said I'd help you restore the Commonwealth and that is exactly what I'm doing," Janet stood up and walked to a counter nearby. After putting her plate down she continued, "However, I refuse to go down to planet and have guns and knives pointed at me from every direction," she turned to face Dylan, "Now if you don't mind Trance has been up all night looking after Harper. I promised her I'd give her a break this morning and I'm already late. If you want we can continue this later." Janet knew Dylan would let her go. He was aware of how much time Trance was spending looking after Harper.

"Go," he said reluctantly, "We can continue this conversation later." Dylan needed some time to get himself together and prepare for the next argument that was bound to erupt the next time he and Janet met.

Janet smiled and left the room.

********************

"Oh come on Trance! Look, I'm fine! The rash is gone!" Harper said as Janet entered. "Janet! Tell Trance the rash is gone and everything's OK. She doesn't seem to believe me," he waved a hand over his face where a rash was slowly disappearing.

Janet smiled. "Trance, is Harper hallucinating again?" She asked as the purple girl entered from the next room.

"Ha ha very funny Janet," Harper replied sarcastically. Janet nodded in his direction shooting him a cheeky smile.

Trance handed Janet two hypos. "Give him these in an hour," she said pointing to one of the hypos in Janet's hand. "And give him the others in two hours." Janet nodded. Trance walked over to Harper and patted him on the head. "Bye!" she said and left the room.

"Y'know you don't have to do this Janet. Rommie can monitor me."

"You'd enjoy that wouldn't you? Sorry Harper but Rommie has to deal with the repairs while you're down here." Janet said as she was looking through a drawer that was full of flexi's, "The only other person who has some free time right now is Tyr and we all know how much you two care for one another."

"I think you care about him enough to cover for me," Harper replied. Janet smiled. She took an empty flexi from the drawer and inserted it into a nearby console. She tapped a few buttons on it and then left it. "What're you doing?" Harper asked.

"Nothing." 

Harper sat up to get a better look at the screen. It looked like she was downloading something. He moved as if to get off the bed. "Don't move Harper. You'll fall. The rash has weakened your legs," Janet said without turning around. Harper ignored her and half-jumped, half-fell off the bed. "What'd I tell you?" Janet said not even looking up from the console. She listened to Harper struggle to try and get up. She thought about helping him but Harper never liked being helped. After a few minutes she walked towards him and offered him her hand. He took it and she pulled him up balancing him against the bed. She inspected his arms. "The rash is gone from your arms so you should be able to get up yourself. " She walked back to the console where the words "Download Complete" were blinking on the screen. _'So she was downloading something,'_ Harper thought. Janet removed the flexi and sat down in a chair that wasn't close enough for Harper to see what she was reading. He leaned over trying to see, "Don't Harper. You don't want to fall again do you?" Harper decided against trying to see. She had been right the first time about falling and he didn't want that to happen again.

"So....you gonna tell me what's on the flexi?"

Janet shook her head. "No."

"What is it? Some Nietzschean conspiracy?"

Janet glared at him, "You should know by now that even though I look like a Nietzschean, I don't act like a Nietzschean and I'm not involved with any Nietzscheans at all except for Tyr." She looked back at the flexi. It was obvious she was lookign for something.

Harper nodded. He knew he shouldn't have said that. Janet was very touchy when it came to Nietzscheans. She either addressed herself as part of her people or she acted like she was seperate from them. Unfortunately you never knew which side she'd pick. He decided to leave her alone about the flexi. He'd simply follow it's download path until he found the source. It wouldn't be that hard.


	2. Chapter Two

Ghosts2

**Authors Note:** Thank you everyone who has reviewed this so far. I really appreciate your thoughts, keep 'em coming! :-) 

"Janet this is crazy and it's not a good excuse to not go to Portchia," Dylan said to the Nietzschean woman, who sat in the pilots chair of the Andromeda. She was guiding the ship through slipstream.

"Yes it is Dylan. Th-"

"Really? Why? Am I missing something? Because it seems to me that you want to go to Cougar Pride's planet a-"

"Yes to explore it," Janet said while taking a hard turn left.

"What is there to explore? From what Tyr told me the planet is desolate."

"In most places, yes it is, but there are some fertile areas. I want to see if there's something left over from the attack."

"If there was something it would be on the flexi."

"Not what I'm looking for."

"What are you looking for?"

"Does it matter?" Janet said and turned the ship to the right.

"Yes. If you're looking for strategic weapons I must know."

_'Do I look like someone who wants a super-weapon that can take out a galaxy?' _Janet thought, out loud she said, "I'm looking for information, something that will tell me more about the pride. The flexi doesn't tell me enough."

"I can tell you about it right now. They're Nietzscheans. They were destroyed by Drago-Katzov Pride because they refused to betray Kodiak. The-"

"I want to know why they didn't betray Kodiak. I don't believe the rumours that say my pride had a sense of honour. I'd like to believe them but I can't," Janet said as she exited slipstream. "My people, well, you know yourself that they'll do anything to survive. Going against Drago-Katzov endangered my prides survival. There had to be reason," Janet walked towards Dylan. Rev entered Command to take over piloting. "Hello Dylan, Janet," he said nodding his head towards both of them. 

Janet watched the Magog warily. She didn't trust Rev even though she knew he was a Wayist. Then she thought of something, "Rev, how long until we reach Portchia?"

Rev moved to a console. "Three days."

"And if we were to change our course and go to Hera how long would it take?"

Rev tapped a few buttons on the console, thinking it was strange to want to go to a desolate planet. "Two days."

"Thanks," Janet looked at Dylan. "We might never be this close to my planet for a long time. If you really want me to meet the Portchian delegates I'll come back for the banquet or whatever you're doing to celebrate the signing. I can handle small talk with them. Negotiating is another matter," she paused seeing Dylan wasn't convinced. She sighed and then said "Besides, Tyr will be here. He's a Nietzschean. Actually he's far more Nietzschean than I could ever be."

"Janet, they wouldn't have a very good impression of us if a crewmember missing for the negotiations and then shows up for the party."

"Then I won't show up at all."

"Entering slipstream," Rev announced over the com-system.

"Think about it," Janet said to Dylan and walked off Command as soon as the ship had entered slipstream.

Dylan sighed. "Something bothering you?" Rev asked him.

"It's Janet. She wants to go to her prides planet instead of going to Portchia with us."

"That sounds like a good idea. Portchians are not fond of Nietzscheans and from what I've heard, Janet is not fond of Portchians."

"I know that but the Portchians can't be prejudiced against the Nietzscheans forever. The Restored Commonwealth won't last if they do. Janet could help them get past their bias."

"That is alot of wieght to put on her shoulders. It is, in fact, an impossible task. To erase so many years of hatred _takes_ years, not days."

"I'm not expecting her to erase their hatred. I want her to show them that Nietzscheans can be reasoned with and that not all of them are selfish and cold-blooded. She's good at that, she enjoys it aswell. Tyr can't do it because Tyr is.....well...Tyr."

"I know. I've seen Janet reason with people like the Portchians but she hadn't anything against them. As far as she was concerned, they were just in need of guidance. She hadn't felt their prejudice so she did not hate them. The Portchians, on the other hand, she has met. She has experienced their prejudice first-hand and she does not want to feel it again." Rev turned the ship to the left.

Dylan was about to say something but stopped and thought for a minute. In the end he said, "Thanks Rev."

Rev nodded in reply and Dylan left to find Janet.

*******************

Janet sat on the Obs. Deck reading the rest of the information on the flexi. She heard the door open but didn't turn around. She recognised the footsteps. "Hello Tyr."

"Hello," he replied. He looked at the flexi. "What's that?"

"A flexi."

"I can see that," Tyr said as he took it out of her hands and sat beside her. He glanced at it and then put it aside. He looked at Janet. "Oh no," Janet said shaking her head. "I know that look."

"You do?"

"Yes. It's the look you give me when you want to talk about us and our relationship and all that."

"I noticed you've been avoiding me lately."

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not," Janet stood up and walked to the window. She had to keep her back to Tyr. If she didn't he would see that she was lying. She hated lying, especially to Tyr. "Look Tyr, I told you. I was brought up by human so I have a human outlook on life. I do not act like a Nietzschean female and I never will. I-"

Dylan entered. Janet had sounded annoyed so he asked, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Yes," Tyr said.

"No," Janet said at the same time as Tyr. 

"Okay then," Dylan said glancing back and forth at the two of them. "I wanted to talk to you, Janet about-"

"I know," Janet said nodding her head. "You don't need to remind me of our earlier conversation." Janet knew she was being disrespectful but she was annoyed and didn't really care what she was saying. Her recent lack of sleep was also making her irritable. Tyr looked at both of them suspiciously. Dylan saw the look and was about to say something to Tyr when Janet asked, "Did you think about what I said?"

Dylan looked back at Janet and replied, "Yes and...I think you should go. On one-"

"Go to Hera?"

Dylan nodded. "On one condition."

"What is it?"

"You come back for the party to celebrate the signing of the Charter."

"What makes you so sure they'll sign?"

"They are very interested in the Restored Commonwealth. We only need to have the talks to hammer out a few details."

Janet nodded. "Fine. How long do I have?"

"I'll send you a message by courier when I want you to return."

A smile lit up Janet's face. "Thank you Dylan. This means alot to me."

"I know. Oh and one more thing. Be nice to the delegates, OK?"

Janet nodded and asked as she headed for the door, "What made you change your mind?"

"I had a talk with Rev."

"I owe him one," Janet said as she exited the room. She didn't sound very happy about owing a favour to a Magog. As soon as the door shut behind her, Tyr turned to Dylan with a questioning look. "Would you mind telling me what just happened?" he asked his voice a mixture of sarcasm and suspicion.

Dylan explained the particulars, all the while thinking it was strange Janet hadn't told Tyr anything. When he finished Tyr said, "And you're going to let her go on her own?"

Dylan didn't reply. Tyr nodded realising that Dylan had momentarily forgotten they weren't in the age of the Commonwealth anymore. "I'll go," Tyr said.

"No," Dylan said firmly. "You two will spend half your time arguing!"

"We have our disagreements but we deal with them."

"I don't call yelling at each other and then acting as if nothing happened dealing with a disagreement."

Tyr opened his mouth to reply but closed it again. Dylan was right. He and Janet generally yelled at each other until one of them either stormed out of the room or was kicked out by the other. Then the next day Janet would act as if nothing had happened. He would approach the subject of their quarrel but Janet would turn the conversation to something else. 

The hologram of Andromeda appeared right in front if the Captain. "Dylan. We need more spare parts. My internal sensors are malfunctioning."

"Are they dangerous?"

"If there was an accident I would not be able to detect it."

"Can you compensate?"

"No. I need to replace the parts that are malfunctioning." 

"Great," Dylan rolled his eyes. "Is there a chance of the malfunction becoming dangerous?"

The hologram took a few seconds to calculate the risk. "The chances of my sensors becoming dangerous is seven percent."

Dylan nodded. "And if they were to become dangerous how long would it take?"

"A few weeks."

Dylan nodded and left the Obs. Deck saying, "Keep on your course Rommie. We'll get the spare parts after the negotiations. Can you hold up till then?"

The hologram nodded in reply.


	3. Chapter Three

Untitled Normal Page

"You're clear for launch," Rommie told Janet.

"Thanks Rommie," Janet said as she tapped some buttons on the console nearby. "Everything OK back there?" she asked Trance, who was coming with her. There was no reply. "Trance?" Janet said looking over her shoulder. She couldn't see much because the pilots chair was blocking her view. "I'm fine. Just worried, that's all." Trance's voice answered. 

"I'm sorry Trance. I know you don't like to leave Harper while he's unwell but he is recovering. He'll be just fine," Janet thought about letting Trance off the ship and going on her own but she knew Dylan would have a fit and he had let her go on this trip in the first place. She had to do what he said.

Trance didn't answer. Janet sighed and launched the ship. When she was far enough away from the Andromeda she put the ship on auto-pilot and stood up. She walked down a small corridor to the room where Trance's voice had come from, what she saw in the room made her jump in surprise, "Tyr?! What are you doing here? Where's Trance?"

Tyr held up a voice modification device and talked into it. Tyr's voice was replaced by Trance's. "Trance is on the Andromeda. Hope you don't mind." Tyr saw that Janet had that look on her face that said she was trying to hide her laughter. He smiled at her and the corners of her mouth twitched. Her shoulders started to shake. Then she collapsed into laughter, the sight of Tyr speaking with Trance's voice was too funny. "Oh God Tyr! Why....the," more laughter prevented her from continuing. Tyr smiled at her. Janet was so beautiful when she laughed. Her whole face lit up and her sky-blue eyes shone like stars. She threw back her head as another wave of laughter hit her and Tyr saw her red highlights catch the light making her brown hair appear auburn in places. Janet's face then grew serious. "Why did you do this?" she asked a small smile staying on her face.

"You're going to a planet that is either on the border of Drago-Katzov space or inside Drago-Katzov space. If you ran into trouble Trance would be of little help."

"I see ....and you intend to see to my survival?"

"Our survival."

Janet smiled. Tyr always came after her if he thought she would get into trouble even though she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. "You don't have to come with me. I can handle this myself."

"Dylan wanted someone to come with you. The only difference is I'm coming instead of Trance."

"Dylan's going kill you for this you know. He wants us to act more like a High Guard crew and follow orders to the letter."

"He can try to kill me."

Janet sighed. "I didn't mean it literally Tyr."

"I know."

Janet threw her hands in the air in an 'I give up' gesture. "Y'know Tyr sometimes I just don't understand you." She turned and left the room. While keying in the code to take the ship off auto-pilot she sat in the pilots chair. Tyr entered the room behind her. "Keep an eye on the sensors in between the slipstream jumps would you? If we do enter Drago-Katzov space we'll want to see them before they see us."

Tyr nodded in reply and stationed himself beside the sensor console. "We should power up the point defence systems just in case they do see us."

Janet nodded. After a few minutes she asked, "Everything ready?"

"Yes."

"OK. Entering slipstream," Janet said and began to navigate the ship through slipstream.

********************

Janet was aware of two hands covering hers and moving them as if to pilot a ship. Glancing up she saw Tyr gazing down at her. "What?" she asked sounding drowsy.

"You nearly crashed into the slipstream wall. I had to exit slipstream for you."

"You did?" 

Tyr nodded and pointed to the back of the ship. "Get some sleep. I'll pilot for now."

"But..."

Tyr picked her up, carried her into her quarters and dumped her on the bed. "You are of no use while you're this tired. Get some sleep. If there's an emergency I'll call you."

"I know," Janet said sounding half-asleep. Tyr turned, exited the room and sat in the pilots chair. He sat listening to Janet scrambling around looking for something and then the creak of the bed as she lay down. He shook his head to clear it and took the piloting controls.

********************

"They came out of nowhere!" A male voice yelled from behind Janet. Janet turned around and saw she was in a large control centre. There were seven Nietzschean men sitting in front of a large computer while several others were dashing around the room. Urgency and panic filled the air. "The _Warriors Way _has left the atmosphere and is coming around to attack them," said another man.

Janet looked at one of the screens and saw numerous dots representing ships. The _Warriors Way_ was a green dot and "they" were the red dots. "One Drago-Katzov ship has been destroyed," a dark haired man reported.

A red dot disappeared from the screen. Janet stood in shock staring at the screen. Drago-Katzov? How did she get here? What was happening? "_Warriors Way _this is Command. There are five Drago ships coming at you from behind. I repeat five Drago ships are coming at you from behind," a man with brown hair yelled into the com system.

Janet stared at the man. He seemed familiar somehow. There was a loud beeping from the computer and the green dot disappeared from the screen. "_Warriors Way _has been destroyed. Are there any other ships?" The man that Janet had been staring at asked. 

"Captain, we just got word from Firta. Jillopa has been destroyed and the Drago's are heading for Firta now."

"Jillopa? The _entire city of Jillopa has been destroyed_?!" The man said in disbelief. 

"The Drago's destroyed it with one bomb."

"Half our warships were in that city! Get what we have left into space! I want _all _of those warships manned and ready to fight _now_!"

"Yes sir!" 

"Sir, Firta has been destroyed. The Drago's are heading north."

"Activate the ground defence systems! Blow them out of the sky!" The Captain yelled.

"Six Drago ships have been destroyed but the rest are still heading north."

"There's too many of them!" A man behind Janet yelled.

"Keep working men. We haven't lost yet," the Captain said and walked to a separate office. Janet followed him. "Sir!" she yelled after him but he either didn't hear her or he ignored her. She entered his office and the door shut behind her. Looking at the desk she saw the man talking on a com-channel to a woman. She had bright sky-blue eyes and auburn hair. She looked familiar to Janet aswell. "I want you to take our child and leave," the Captain said.

"I can't do that. I won't leave you."

"You have to. It's for the good of the pride. Kaseera will be able to carry on our bloodline. I must stay here. We still have a chance of winning this battle. I can't order an evacuation while there's still a chance. I need the Alpha's permission to begin evacuating this place."

The woman sighed. "Very well." The screen went blank. 

Janet turned to leave but found herself facing a wall. A baby's laugh came from behind her. She turned and saw she was in a nursery. She walked to a small cradle in the middle of the room and peered in. The infant looked up at her with bright happy eyes. The door opened and the woman the Captain had been speaking to entered. She walked quickly to the cradle and picked the child up. The next thing Janet saw was the woman putting the child in a crib. Janet looked around and saw she was on a ship. The woman turned and jumped. "Who are you?" she asked.

Janet stared at her startled. The woman looked her up and down. "You seem to be one of us. Turn around." 

Janet did as she was told. She felt the woman's fingers on her tattoo. "You _are_ one of us. Who are you?"

"Janet."

The woman frowned. "That's an unusual name for someone of our pride."

Janet decided not to go into details. "My father gave it to me."

_'How odd,'_ the woman thought but realised she didn't have time to interrogate Janet. She had to get off the planet. There was a loud rumbling and the ground shook. Janet glanced out a window and saw that a building outside had been turned to rubble. A bomb possibly? A siren sounded and the Captain's voice announced, "Everyone evacuate the planet. Find the nearest available ship and get out of the system as fast as you can. Send word to Kodiak that the Drago's have attacked us and they are the next target." 

_'Kodiak?!,'_ Janet thought. _'Oh my God! It's the attack on my pride! I can't be here!' _

The woman with Janet wasted no time in obeying the Captain's orders. She powered up the ship and left the planet. Janet kept an eye on the sensors. "I'm reading twenty missiles heading straight at us from the starboard side," she said. "Activating point defence systems."

A console beside Janet exploded sending a shower of sparks everywhere. "We were hit by two missiles," she reported while shielding herself from the sparks. She saw numerous green dots representing the other Cougar Pride ships. _'They're not going to make it,'_ Janet thought and sure enough slowly each of them disappeared one by one. Janet blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. The baby in the back started to cry. Janet looked behind her. "Fire!" she yelled. 

"You take care of it! I have to get us out of here!" 

Janet grabbed a fire extinguisher and worked to put out the fire while desperately trying not to fall when the ship shook. A loud beeping noise came from the computer. The woman leapt out of her seat saying, "Get into an escape pod! The ship's going to explode!" 

Some instinct made Janet grab the baby and shove her into an escape pod. Janet quickly clambered in with the baby. She heard the woman gasping and coughing. She was about to leave to help the woman but the doors closed before she could get out. "No! Open you stupid things!" she yelled and banged on the doors. The pod launched and Janet was left staring at the sensor screen where she saw the ship disappear from view. "Damn you! Damn you!" she screamed at the red dots that circled around the area where the ship had been destroyed.

Janet jolted awake, drenched in perspiration, to find Tyr holding her arms staring at her as if she had gone mad. "What happened?!" Janet gasped.

"You tell me. I was piloting and I heard you start tossing and turning. Then you started screaming so I came in."

"I...I..I had the strangest dream. It was so real except for my disappearing from one place and ending up in another. It was the Drago-Katzov attack on my pride. I was there. I saw it and there was a man there. He seemed familiar and that woman too."

Tyr rolled his eyes. Janet wasn't making any sense. "It was just a dream Janet. Dreams don't mean anything."

_'But this one did,'_ Janet thought. _'I don't know why or how but this one meant something.'_


End file.
